The Apprentice's Lover
by PollyRoberts66
Summary: Felicity Kane is Claire Mitchell's apprentice. She is the most intelligent person there is, and her knowledge is strongest with dinosaurs. One day she wants to run Jurassic World. But when Claire sets her a task to spend the day with her nephews, Felicity uncovers an unexpected romance with Zach as well as deeper and darker secrets about the park. What will happen in this dark, twi
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Miss Mitchell. Here is your totally decaf coffee with absolutely no sugar." I handed Claire the steaming hot takeaway cup with a fake smile plastered onto my face.  
Honestly, I was extremely stoked to be chosen as Claire's apprentice, I mean I'm not at all surprised: I aced all my exams, I know every single dinosaur creature, what is in its DNA and even how to pronounce their name and I have an IQ nearly as big as Einstein's. So, I'm one of the most intelligent people in this world and I chose Dinosaurs and science as my number one topic. I love it! One day, I want to become the master and run the park just like Claire does so I thought that the first step on my career ladder was to be the apprentice.

I was hoping to do more activities involving the lab and the genetics of the dinosaurs instead of fetching coffees, low-calorie snacks, signing paperwork and reading lots and lots of terms and conditions. I was basically Claire's duplicate who is forced to do all the shit things. But all I had to tell myself was that soon, well in years to come, I was going to be the superior one.

"Thanks…" Claire glared at me in a concentrated manner.

"Felicity, Felicity Kane." I interrupted, hiding my annoyance behind my long, golden hair.

"Yes, right… Felicity." Claire took a sip of her coffee and continued to walk, I trailed behind her as fast as I could. "Sorry Miss Kane, you see, I have to remember a lot of things in this job and honestly my interns name is not one of them."

"Apprentice."

"What?" Claire stopped in her path, I halted before smashing into Claire and spilling her boiling hot drink everywhere.

"Well, I'm your apprentice – not your intern." I explained in the nicest way I could.

I was eyed up and down before she opened her snarky mouth. "I see. I see. I see. I see way too much flesh on you." Claire lowered to my level and stared me in the eyes. "If you're so serious about being my apprentice, I think you should dress appropriately and not like a complete emo, gothic slut."

I gulped with anger and frustration. I wasn't dressed like a slut. I was dressed like me. Someone with style and originality. Claire always wore white and she had her hair sliced to perfection and her make-up at high standards. Her smile was always a mask but she always made it work, she had everyone fooled, everyone.  
Peering down at my outfit I chuckled. I was wearing pitch black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, knee high biker boots with a 5 inch heel, a jumper top hand stitched with black cotton, my hair was brushed and let loose by my shoulders and my eyes were hidden holes darkened by the maze of eye liner surrounding it. I smoked only occasionally but I was seventeen and I lived on my own in one of the hotel rooms. However, Claire didn't smoke, I didn't supposed she ever had and I hardly believed she ever would.

"Do you understand?" Claire taunted.

"Yes Miss Mitchell." I looked at her with a cold, hard stare.

"Great!" Claire twisted on her heel and trotted down toward the lab. "Oh and your first task for the second week, spend the day with my two nephews." Claire ended up in the lift and twisted to face me. As soon as the doors began to close, I swore I saw a grin appear on her smug, pale face.

I rolled my eyes deep into the back off my head before slowly setting off to meet the nephews of my horrific master.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Claire's nephews was like finding a needle in a haystack. Without any description about the boys' whereabouts or how they look, I was screwed. However, I was on the phone to some Zara lady who I couldn't even understand because of her high pitched British accent. Claire was really pushing me hard on this task, it isn't even anything to do with dinosaurs or the lab. I'm a free babysitter to her. GREAT!

Looking up I could see another lady, dressed in white, waving at me hysterically. I turned around to make sure she wasn't waving to someone behind me, because that's embarrassing. Never the less, the lady was waving at me and I could recognize two boys – the nephews – next to her. I had found them! I was victorious. Well, for now at least.

"Ah, finally, we've been looking for you for centuries." Zara commented rudely.

The shorter and younger looking nephew chuckled at the remark. I huffed overenuthsisaticly and already started to despise this day.

With all the unhappy gestures going around Zara decided to continue to talk. "Well, it doesn't matter. We've found you now. I'm Zara, these are Claire's nephews: Gray Mitchell." She pointed her long, slender finger to the smaller nephew – Gray. "And this is Zach Mitchell." Zara's finger landed on the taller nephew - Zach – who had brownie coloured hair with matching mesmerising brownie eyes, his lips were luscious and so kissable but so tensed and annoyed. He obviously didn't want to be here.

"Hey." Gray spoke confidently and excitedly. "Are you going to show us the dinosaurs?"

"I'll try my best. I'm Felicity Kane. I'm the smarted girl in the world."

Zach looked up from his phone and sniggered at my statement. "Then why do you limit yourself to this shit hole for kids."

Instantly, I saw past the boy's good looks and I now saw a hideous, out-spoken bully. That thought would never leave my brain.

"Actually, Isla Nublar is for all ages and is exciting for everyone if you embrace its coolness. The reason I'm in this 'shit hole for kids' is because I know everything there is to know about dinosaurs and one day I want to run this place. Anyway, for now, I'm your Aunt's apprentice. So I am already more superior than you." I finished the statement by crossing my arms and slightly tilting my head to the side.

"Oh my god! You're like me! I adore dinosaurs!" Gray shouted in my face, but I wasn't really listening, I was concentrating of Zach's tightly clenched face that starred at me consistently. God, he was so beautiful.

"Okay, okay, enough with the swearing around your young brother, lets head off!" Zara pushed past us and I suddenly jumped out of my trance and it seemed that Zach had too and then we obeyed accordingly.

So we ended up going on a numerous amount of rides and seeing the T-rex. Gray was always testing me on every single DNA in a dinosaur and I always gave him the correct answer. Zach was more silent and concentrated, he wasn't even giving this place a chance.  
For now we were strolling around the centre of the park with Zara yapping on her phone behind us.

"Why do you hate this place so much?" I wondered to Zach, who replied with a shrug. "I mean, have you been here before because I understand how it can get really boring after a while. It's just that dinosaurs fascinate me. What fascinates you Zach?"

"You know, the usual things for seventeen year old boys. Sex, hot girls, boobs, sex, booze, more sex, sexy hot girls and fantasying about Cara Delevingne." His reply was so causal and unbelievably pathetic.

It only took me about 5 seconds to come up with a snarky remark. "Well, you know what they say. Boys who are fascinated by sex have never actually done the deed." I smiled happily before skipping forwards to talk to Gray instead, leaving a very aghast Zach behind me.

Gray and I were discussing genetics when Zach ran toward us pushing us forwards. "Quick, scram!" He whispered and then we were running.

We finished off our sprint, losing Zara on the way, at the Gryosphere ride. My favourite ride here.

"This is going to be awesome!" Gray exclaimed - full of glee.

"That was a good idea Zach." I told him with an impressed look in my eyes.

The queue was easy and quick due to the fact we had V.I.P bands. The ride was only a two seater so I offered Gray to sit on my lap, which somewhat annoyed Zach.

"Hey Felicity, you can sit on my lap if you want." Zach informed me with a witty grin on his face.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to get groped at seventeen please." I fastened the seat belt over me and Gray, tightly. Zach stared at me intensely. "What? Have you never seen Orange is the new Black?"

Then we were off, Zach insisted he drove us around the dinosaurs but I could notice his hands shaking. Jimmy Fallon's video was being played and I could hear Gray giggle in front of me. This wasn't that bad.  
No one was talking but I didn't think anyone cared. We were all watching the dinosaurs in silence, evaluating their movements and trying to look deep into their eyes to find out their emotions. The faint echo of roars sounded like a lullaby. Slowly and surely, I placed my hand on the gear stick without remembering that someone's hand was already on it. Yet, everything was so peaceful I didn't care and Zach didn't seem to either. I could feel his eyes try to press into my soul, I smiled to myself outside the window.

"Hey, Felicity. What does that mean?" Gray broke me from my trance and showed me the screen flashing red.

"'Ride closed, make your way back urgently', don't worry Gray, let's just go." I told him, removing my hand from Zach's. "Come on then Zach. Return back."

Except Zach wasn't listening to me, he took the hamster ball forwards toward a broken gate. "Come on guys, off road."

"No, listen to Felicity!" Gray insisted, a slight whine in his sentence.

"Yeah. This could be something serious." I stated. No response. We just continued off road.

As we travelled into the depths of the forest, my breathing become more frequent and my heart rate a lot faster. I was not comfortable with this.

"Look see, four…four dinosaurs up close and personal." Zach protested.

"Gryospheres." Gray said under his breath.

"No thanks to you." I scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Zach stopped moving the ball and turned to face me. "Where else would you get such great views?"

"I don't know, on the ride when it's not a danger hazard. You're risking all of our lives here." I responded.

"You said it yourself, it was probably nothing."

"If we got back to base! If!" I yelled.

"Stop being so ungrateful, there are four dinosaurs for you to see right here. So instead of staring at me and yelling at me, look at them." Zach stated.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" I gulped, before realising what I had just said I turned from him and sunk into my chair.

"Guys." Gray interrupted.

"What?" Zach asked.

"There's five dinosaurs not four."

Zach scoffed, "aren't you supposed to be some genius, there are four."

"No, Gray's right." I pointed to the location of the five dinosaurs. "One…Two…Three…Four…Five."


	3. Chapter 3

All of us were screaming, our mouths wide and our eyes closed. The fifth dinosaur was a dinosaur even I couldn't recognise, it was enormous and it was deadly. The impact from the dinosaur whacking the hamster ball gave me a slight concussion. We were rolling all over the place and my stomach wasn't handling the movement. I didn't think Gray's was either. The ball halted to a blunt stop upside down and my now crumpled locks covered my face. I quickly brushed my hair from my eyes to see that the unknown dinosaur was now battling a Gryosphere. Her tail was strong and brutal and she swung it at the other dinosaur trying her hardest to save herself. However, the other dinosaur was bigger and stronger and in no time dug its tones of teeth into the Gryosphere's head. I covered Gray's eyes as blood splattered onto the glass of the hamster ball.

The winning dinosaur began making its way toward us and opened its heavily clawed mouth. The roundness of the ball seemed to be at our advantage as the stupid dinosaur couldn't bite into it. Yet, Zach and I both knew that the glass was never going to hold. For once in my life I felt that my intelligence couldn't help us, I assumed it would be the end. The ball lifted and smashed to the ground again and again and I could hear the glass begin to crack. Quickly, I shut my eyes and held my breath, then suddenly I felt Zach's touch on my body and I felt instantly relaxed, for some reason I never wanted him to move his hand. I heard this short click and I hit the ground abruptly and then Gray fell on top of me. Zach's touch was gone and so was the glass ball.

"Run! Run! Run!" Zach shrieked, yanking me and his brother from the ground. As I ran, I turned my head to see the enormous dinosaur chew up the shards of the glass from the ride I was just on. Its roar was vicious and all I could hear was its stomping footsteps trudging towards us speedily.

We were running. Sprinting. I didn't know where too. Or for how long. We were just running.

"Look in there!" Zach pointed to a broken down building not more than a few yards away. The dinosaur was still chasing us and it seemed that it wasn't giving up. My legs began to ache and head was pounding, the building began to become a distant spot a million miles away. I was never good at sports, I was crap at them and running was the worst. My breaths became gasps and tears began forming in my eyes. I couldn't do it anymore, I had no more energy left in my body.

Gradually, my legs toppled over themselves and I hit the ground with a thump. Zach and Gray continued to run and as they did the sound of the dinosaur became louder and louder. I buried my head in the grass and my tears flooded from my sockets. At least I was a distraction, me being eaten could give the boys a chance to get away and that was what really mattered. Unexpectedly, I felt myself being pulled up…Zach.

"Come on Felicity, keep going. We're so close." Zach whispered to me, forcing my legs to keep moving. I started running again, it was as if Zach's touch was the energy that I needed. I was finally getting somewhere when my right leg ached in agony. I screamed, shrieked and screeched. My leg was between the beastly dinosaur's teeth. Zach tried pulling me into the entrance of the building but all I could see was the endless blood pouring from my leg and the stretching of my muscles. Eventually, the dinosaur let go and I was under the shelter of the building. The walls shock from the roar of the dinosaur before jumping up and down in time with its heavy feet hitting the ground. It was gone. For now.

"Jesus Christ!" Zach yelled.

Gray just sat in the corner, his head in his hands.

All I could do was cry and yelp and scream. I made the horrific mistake of looking at my leg. The blood was a river plagued by despair and misery. My muscles were like a chewed and worn-out dog toy, used and unwanted. It was hideous. I was hideous.

"Please! Help!" I cried, choking of my tears.

Zach knelt beside me, a wearily smile on his face. "I'm so sorry Felicity."

I looked Zach into his brown eyes. "You came back for me." I stated before hitting him on the arm as hard as I could. "Why the hell would you do that, are you fucking crazy?"

Zach clasped onto my smacking arms and hushed me. "Felicity, you have no energy. Please be quiet while I try to help you."

I nodded in silence and watched Zach as he ripped a piece off of his maroon top. Carefully, he wrapped it around my large injury, as he did this I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from yelling. Never the less, I couldn't hold in my screams.

"Be quiet or the monster will come back!" Gray screamed at me.

"Hey, you quieten up!" Zach responded to him, a stern and pissed look on his face. "Felicity, you look like you're in a lot of pain but we don't want to the dinosaur coming back for the other leg now do we?"

Zach's light humour made me chuckle, he made me smile and ease the pain from my leg.

"This should hold the bleeding for a while but you just have to be careful from now on." Zach finished tying his top around my leg when a faint buzzing began to ring.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, thinking I was going insane.

"It's my phone." Zach felt around in his jeans to find his phone. "It's Aunt Claire." He stated before picking up.

I heard distant mumbles from the other line of his phone and Zach's worried voice explaining what had happened. I felt a sense of relief when I looked at Zach, I felt safe, comfortable and reassured. "Yeah, I promise you Gray and I are fine. Yes, yes. She's here, I'll pass you over. And Claire, her name is Felicity." Zach passed me his phone and I placed it to my ear.

"Miss Mitchell?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Are you okay? Are you able to walk?" She wondered.

"Yeah, I think so. Your nephews are all okay." I informed her. "But Claire, Miss Mitchell, what is that dinosaur?"

"It's called the Indomius Rex and it's our first genetically modified hybrid."

I gasped and rolled my eyes in frustration. "That's what you have been doing in the lab so secretly, cooking up a horrendous beast. That is now loose and killing everything it sees." I indicated.

"Look, I'm sorry Felicity but just please tell me where you are and stay there and I'll find you." Claire said.

In an act of annoyance and frustration I responded. "No, I'm sorry. We don't need your help, we'll find our own way – without you." With that I hung up on Claire and gestured for Zach to collect his phone.

"What the hell was that?" Zach pondered.

"We don't need Claire, you have me." I exclaimed confidently. "Listen, the dinosaur is called the Indominus Rex and it's bigger and stronger than a T-Rex."

"Oh god." Gray started to cry.

"Hey!" Gray looked at me. "It's gone. It's not coming back." As I told Gray these lies Zach gave me a look of disbelief. "We will get out of this mess alive – I promise."

Gray nodded unenthusiastically. Zach began to wonder off but I stopped him.

"Zach."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"You helped me, you saved me." I tried to smile, ignoring the ache in my leg. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Run! Run! Run!" Zach calls to me and Gray. I turn back to see the Indominus Rex roar furiously, its eyes beady and blinding. I pray for my legs to go faster and faster. Every time the dinosaur's heavy-weighted feet hit the ground my breath catches in my throat. I feel all my blood rush to my brain and I feel as if I'm going to explode._

 _I do not know where we are heading or how long we will be running but the whole idea of it makes my entire body shiver. Sweat is pouring from my face as the scorching sun burns through my olive skin and starts to disintegrate my bones._

 _My legs are twigs that keep bending, bending and bending. Suddenly, the snap. I fall to the ground with a thump and Zach and Gray's still sprinting bodies just become spots in the distance. However, I can feel the dinosaur breathe up my back and I can sense its watchful eyes digging into my soul._

 _"Zach!" I scream, but my voice is small, fragile, nothing._

 _I close my eyes and hold my breath, I dig my nails into the ground to prepare myself for the spine tingling pain of being a gruesome, bloody snack. The Indominus Rex thunders, the spit from its mouth wetting my clothes. As it does it, I also yell. This is it. This is the end._

 _Gritting my teeth, I turn to face the sky. I realise my mistake as I soon as I see the blue – I see the black, padded, sharp claws and foot of the grisly Indominus Rex._

 _Then I see nothing._

I woke up with sweat dressing my body. My breathing was quick and frightened. I pushed my hands through my hair as tears began to fall from my tireless eyes. I was scared. I was already having nightmares.

Looking around the old, abandoned building it seemed that I was also isolated. Well, except for a worn-out Gray curled up in the corner asleep. As for Zach, he was nowhere to be seen. I stared down at my leg and gasped, it looked rank and disturbing. Yet, the pain was much less than before. I wondered if I could walk on it and decided to take that risk. For support, I started placing my hands on the rough wall behind me and pulled up my backside. I tried my hardest not to bend my leg until it was absolutely necessary. Luckily, it wasn't and I was standing up. One by one, I moved my legs. Right. Left. Right. Left. If pain arrived unannounced, I paused for a moment to let the pain hit. None of it was that bad, I've felt worse.

I stumbled around the building to finally find Zach lying on the ground under a broken window. He looked so peaceful, undisturbed and unbroken. He looked intact and absolutely mesmerizing, this was a sight I never wanted to forget.

Quietly, I try to waddle next to him and ended up swearing under my breath as I nearly tripped. Instantly, Zach sat up and gazed at me – worriedly.

"Relax, I'm okay." I informed him before eventually sitting next to him. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Zach snickered before lying back down. "You didn't wake me."

We just sat there in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was as if we were just reading each other's minds and really enjoying it. My eyes found their way to Zach's chest, which was being covered by his top. I watched as it moved up and down every time Zach breathed. Surprisingly, I decided to lay my head on his chest, which was so soft and inviting. I breathed in time with Zach and it was so soothing. I still gazed at him as I lay my head there, in fact Zach was also starring at me. Our eyes were locked in each other's gaze – I could have stayed there forever.

"I couldn't sleep either." Zach finally spoke. Honestly, I wasn't shocked how he knew I couldn't sleep, my eyes told the whole story and there was really no need for my mouth. "Nightmares always haunted me. But this one was different, this one was strange. For some reason, I wanted it to last forever." I held my gaze onto every word that came from his mouth. "I know that's stupid but..."

"It's not stupid." I reassured him. "Nightmares aren't just full of the things people are frightened off, they also contain hints of things that people love, that people need." I watched as Zach took my hand in his, are fingers securing each other's safety. It was like our hands were meant to be held, they fitted perfectly together. "What do you need?" I asked.

Zach tried to smile and he rubbed his mouth with his other hand. "You…Stars."

I chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Stars, they fascinate me. They always have, maybe they always will. There are so many of them, each one unique and a million miles away." Zach's eyes don't leave the sky. "Just looking at them now, gives me clarity, peace." I looked up at the black night sky above us, through the window the view was magnificent. A great thing about South America was the sky, every night it's starry, none the less, I've never gazed so deeply at it before.

I unlinked my hand from Zach's and our fingers entwined, they just carelessly played with each while Zach and I talked.

"So you don't fantasise about Cara Delevingne?" I joked, causing Zach to laugh.

"Well, can't I be fascinated by both?" I playfully hit him for his response and then I started laughing as well.

"Zach?" I lifted my head from his comfortable chest and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm scared."

He placed his hand on my cheek. "You'd be insane not to be."

"Guys, you have to look at this!" Gray's voice made me jump and he was standing by the doorway.

Zach and I unwillingly got up and followed the boy's excited expression. None of us spoke on the way, instead we just observed what was around us.

"Oh my god!" I giggled, a huge smile formed on my face.

"How did you find these?" Zach asked his brother, a similar beam on his face too.

"I was wandering around, after I woke up and saw that I was all alone." My eyes met Zach's while Gray spoke. "And I went into this room and these were there!" Gray's face was full of glee, he was so happy to have found them.

Right in front of us were two Jurassic Park jeeps, looking quite clean but untouched. I highly doubted that they would actually start but a part of me was hoping too.

"Do they work?" I pondered into one of the jeeps and turned the key. "No." I stated, unfulfilled. "Well, it was still a good find Gray."

"No, I think I'll be able to do something." Zach believed, walking over to the hood and lifting it up. "Yeah, give me some time and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get this damn thing running!"

"Awesome!" Gray jumped up and down with excitement.

"Steady on there, tiger." I teased. "Let's leave the mechanic alone for a while." I took Gray's hand and we strolled into the corridor. Looking around, I felt as if the walls had eyes and were watching my every move. The scent of rusty, dead rats crawled my nostrils and sent a shiver down my spine. I could see the blossoming moon being suffocated by the surrounding clouds and I could hear nothing. It was weird. In the building everything was silent, everything was still.

Gray decided to take a seat and gestured for me to do the same. My leg was being bearable and let me sit next to the younger Mitchell brother.

"How are you Gray?" I asked, placing my hand around his shoulder.

He mined his head into me and tears started forming from his eyes. "I'm shaking all the time, I can't sleep, I can always hear the Indominus Rex's footsteps in the back my head and it's driving me crazy!"

"Listen to me." I took his face in my hands. "It will be over soon and you will survive this. I will too and so will Zach."

"You promise?" Gray's eyebrows creased in a concerned manner.

"I promise." I managed to hide my lie behind a fake smile, which seemed to fool Gray - for now.

I heard a loud roar of an engine and a giddy yes from Zach. He got the jeep working, he really was a genius. Gray quickly got up and I followed as fast as I could. This was great! We had a working car and it seemed like we were heading back to the park. I saw Zach leaning against the jeep with a cocky smirk on his face, I held back my witty remark and gave him a subtle thankful grin.

Gray sat in the front but then Zach gave me a look I couldn't recognise and Gray instantly hoped over to the back.

"Thanks." Zach opened up the door and held me stable as I wobbled in.

"My pleasure." I smiled to myself at Zach's gentlemen like answer. Then he got to the driver's seat and turned the key. As the engine roared to life everyone cheered. Zach did it. "Are we ready to head off?"

"Yes, get us the hell out of here!" Gray replied, a slightly tensed tone in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

I never knew that the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair was so glorious and so desirable. I closed my eyes and imagined being somewhere where dinosaurs were just extinct and not recreated, that there wasn't an endless worry of waking up to a ferocious thundering roar and place where I was with the people I loved. I peered over at Zach, whose face was so focused on the road. Where I was with the person I loved.

The sun had started to rise and it was staring directly at me, as if I was in the spotlight. I could smell the fresh grass and the blossoming flowers. I never knew that the brisk, spring mornings would be so beautiful and refreshing. Honestly, I was not usually outside during these hours. But I liked it, I really really liked it.

Gray sat behind me with a worried look grilled onto his face, this concerned me because I felt as if I was being too relaxed. But I couldn't help myself, the morning air calmed me but Gray seemed more worried than ever and Zach didn't seem to have any sort of expression, he was just tensed. A part of me wanted to touch him and reassure him yet I knew he wouldn't buy it and I definately didn't want him to lose his focus on the road however empty it may have been.

The jeep seemed to be driving pretty smoothly and the engine was roaring with feistiness and determination. A sound I enjoyed, it would be awful if the jeep broke down when we were so close to the main park. It wasn't safe out here, we didn't know the whereabouts of the Indominus Rex, and it could have been in the endless forest to my left or silently following us now. It was scary, not knowing. I thought everyone in the jeep was probably praying for the jeep to last until the gate.

"Hey, Felicity." I heard a whisper from behind me and a sharp poke on my shoulder. "Is there a radio?"

"Gray, why are you whispering?" I wondered, being as silent as I could.

"I don't want to disturb…" Gray pointed his googly eyes at the stern driver, instantly I nodded. "Well…?"

I turned to the rusty controls of the jeep, everything looked extremely confusing and my head hurt from all the buttons. The curious part of me decided to smash all the controls – nothing.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Zach was out of his zone and was lighting beating my hands away from the controls.

"Nothing." Gray informed in a huff.

"Felicity?" Zach continued to keep his foot on the pedal but looked me in the eyes, slowly he creased his eyebrows and I had to forced myself not to drool over the gorgeous face he was pulling.

If felt myself melt. "Trying to see if there is a radio." I stated.

As soon as Zach relaxed his face and chuckled, I felt a huge heavy weight be lifted from my shoulders.

"Is there?" Gray and I in sync asked, both equally intrigued.

Zach took a deep breath and stopped, as if teasing us, waiting for us to beg. "I…" He breathes out and in. "Sincerely doubt it."

Gray sulkily crossed his arms and puffed. I threw my head into my hands and took over exaggerated gasps.

"Why are you guys being so ungrateful, I mean I got this jeep working for fucks sake?" Zach continued to talk and talk without realising that I was barely listening. My mind was too busy processing the fact that my heart was pacing so fast, that every time he looked at me, my heart lifted. Why would my heart lift like that? It had never done that before, it was perplexing. I didn't like it at all. It made me feel vulnerable and I didn't like that feeling yet on the other hand I loved him looking at me and talking to me and touching me. My brain was failing to process what was happening to me. Was it even normal? Was it because I liked him? Or maybe even loved? Can you be in love with someone you've only just met but have such a strong connection with? It was possible, wasn't it?

"I know that I'm ranting but I can't help it, you know, I'm also stressed and worried and god forbid let me be at least a tiny bit petrified!" Zach's knuckles were turning white and his eyes were red and not facing the road. His voice drastically changed pitch into a quiet, whisper. "I'm just scared god damn…"

"Watch out!" Unexpectedly, Gray screeched and pointed ahead of us. We were heading right for a thick, dense tree trunk.

Quickly, Zach swerved the jeep as far right as he could, all of his arm muscles clenching. The only thing I did was cover my bambi eyes and anxiously tense up my whole body. Fortunately, Zach was strong enough to get us back on the road, all of us were silent the only sound that could be heard was our exasperated breaths. Zach stopped the jeep and wiped his eyes, his soft, rosy cheeks looking as red as tomatoes. He really was petrified.

"Zach, are you okay?" I asked, lightly placing my hand on his knee. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

All he did was shake his head in disgust, he was so furious – at his self.

"Gray?" I peered over to the back seat, Gray was huddled into a small ball.

"I'm fine." He lied, oblivious to the fact he was a terrible liar.

I decided not to push him or Zach, they just needed space. We all needed it. After about five minutes of us sitting there in the jeep in absolute stillness, Zach took a deep breath and turned toward me.

"Are you hurt Felicity?" He asked, his dark brown eyes whimpering solemnly. I stared back at him, constraining back my tears, all I wanted was his comfort, I wanted to hug him so tightly so he could hug me back, stroke my hair and kiss my head. "I'm…" It seemed that Zach was going to apologize but couldn't get the words out. "I'm going to start to head off. We should get back very soon." Well, maybe I was wrong.

Zach plunged the keys into the ignition. Suddenly, there was a horrific, thundering sound. We all turned our heads to see the colossal Indominus Rex charging after us from side on. However, before we could do anything, it hit the jeep with full force and the car toppled over. I didn't know how far it went into the forest or how many times the jeep toppled over because after about the first roll my head hit the dash board – everything went blurry and then abruptly disappeared.

Just like my reassurance and luck.


End file.
